Thunder Rolls
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "Rain drops on the windshield, there's a storm moving in. He's heading back from somewhere that he never should have been."


_**So, I haven't been this nervous about posting a FF in a while. I hope you guys enjoy this, I originally wasn't going to write it because it's not what I usually right, but the plot bunny for the one-shot had started keeping me awake at night. So, as our favorite author would say, the heart wants what the heart wants and my heart wanted to write a Ryan/Esposito fic. It's nothing in depth or anything like that. Actually, it's more of an implied Ryan/Esposito fic. The characters involved are actually Ryan/Jenny. I'm rambling...I'm gonna stop. Right now. **_

_** Disclaimer: Castle and all of its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC. "The Thunder Rolls" is property of Garth Brooks.**_

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

_**Three-thirty in the morning,**_

_** Not a soul in sight,**_

_** The city's looking like a ghost town on a moonless summer night.**_

_**Rain drops on the windshield, **_

_** There's a storm moving in.**_

_** He's heading back from somewhere that he never should have been. **_

_** And the thunder rolls, the thunder rolls.**_

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

__The rain streaked down the windshield of the undercover cruiser ominously, turning the streetlights into nothing more than blurred dots. The sidewalks and streets of New York City were rarely ever completely barron, but at three-thirty in the morning on a stormy night his car was the only one rolling through the concrete jungle.

Ryan's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel with much more force then was necessary. His car crept along along the shimmering, wet tar as he made his back to the apartment. He knew that there would be a fight waiting for him the moment he pulled into the driveway, but he couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault. None of this had ever been her fault. He can't help the sinking feeling that he shouldn't have gone there. A loud clap of thunder follows the bright flash of lightning that illuminated his face that was streaked with tears of guilt.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

_** Every light is burning in a house across town,**_

_** She's pacing by the telephone in her faded flannel gown,**_

_** Asking for a miracle, hoping she's not right,**_

_** Praying it's the weather that's kept him out all night.**_

_** And the thunder rolls. The thunder rolls.**_

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

Jenny paced the length of their living room for, what seemed like, the thousandth time that night. She knew where he was, there was no doubt in her mind. But, for some reason, she still tried to convince herself that she was wrong.

Heaving a sigh, she fell into a large arm chair that was facing the large bay window at the front of the apartment. The lights in the living room bounced back at her, a drastic contrast to the thick, black clouds that shrouded New York City. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw headlights streak across the living room wall. Standing, and looking out the window she saw Kevin get out of his cruiser.

Jenny tightened the flannel robe around her body and ran out the door into the rain. She was soaked to the bone by the time she got to where her fiance was starting up the walkway.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she sobbed quietly, thankful that he was safe. Kevin half-heartedly wrapped an arm around her waiist, but his muscles remained unusually tense. When she inhaled deeply, trying to get the scent that she'd fallen in love with, but her nose was invaded by an unfamiliar and offending musk.

Jenny's muscles tightened and she pulled away from him as if she had been burned. Anger flashed in her eyes, and Kevin felt his face go pale. He fixed his gaze on the gravel pathway under his feet, and Jenny stormed towards the apartment.

'_She knows._' Was the only thought that he could muster.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

_** She's waiting by the window when he pulls into the drive,**_

_** She rushes out to hold him, thankful he's alive.**_

_** But on the wind and rain a strange new perfume rolls, **_

_** The lightning flashes in her eyes, and he knows that she knows.**_

_** And the thunder rolls. The thunder rolls.**_

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

__"Jenny!" Ryan called, sprinting up that walkway after her. His hand closed around her wrist, but she shook him off violently before turning to face him. Venom seethed from her eyes.

"Where were you, Kevin?" She snarled.

"Jen, I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you _dare_ give me that bullshit, Kevin Ryan!" She snapped, her hand connecting with his face. Ryan reeled back slightly, his hand coming up to soothe the stinging skin. "Where. Were. You?" She growled, her voice full of ice.

"You know where I was, Jenny." He whispered, wiping the blood from where her hand had split his lip.

"I want you to say it."

"Why are you doing this?" He sighed.

"Because I want to hear you say it, damn it!" She gestured wildly, causing him to flinch. "I want to hear you tell me why." Her voice cracked with emotion. Ryan grasped for the words to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"I don't-."

"Kevin," She seethed. "Please don't lie to me. I think I deserve that at least." Their eyes met, rain streaming down their faces.

"I-." He paushed and choked out a sob, running his hand over his face. "I love him, Jen. I love Esposito." He whispered, hot tears pouring off of his nose.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

_** The thunder rolls, and the lightning strikes.**_

_** Another love goes cold, on a sleepless night.**_

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

__Her blood boiled through her veins, and she saw red spots behind her closed eyelids.

"Jenny, I'm so sory." He laid a hand on her forearm.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She tugged her arm away from his grasp. Jenny walked into the house, slamming the door in his face, and headed towards the bedroom. She curled up in the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

_**As the storm rolls on out of control,**_

_** Deep in her heart,**_

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

Ryan knocked on the door tentatively and listened to the shuffling footsteps from inside. Esposito opened the door, his eyes hazed in sleep.

"Bro?" He said, his voice raspy. "What are you doing here again?"

"Jenny kicked me out." Ryan whispered around the swelling that had started in his lip. Esposito's eyes widened and he pressed his finger to the cut.

"She do this?" He asked softly, pulling Kevin into the apartment. Kevin pulled a non-commital shrug. "Why'd she kick you out?"

"Because we weren't going to work out."

"I thought you guys were okay?"

"No, she knows I don't love her. I love someone else." Esposito stared at him, waiting for an explination that Ryan wasn't going to willingly give.

"Who?"

"You. I love you, Javier." Esposito was silent and Ryan picked up his bag without looking at him, sure he'd just lost his best friend. A wam, calloused hand on his elbow stopped him halfway to the door.

Turning, he saw a fire burning in a pair of dark eyes, and the next thing he knew, Esposito's mouth was on his. They were still for a moment, their lips moving tentatively. Out of no where, the movements became heated and it became a mad dash to the bedroom, clothes flying every which way until they hit the bed.

__ours later they lay, entertwined in Esposito's bed, pressing soft kisses against each other. In the distance, a loud clap of thunder echoed and Ryan couldn't help but smile at the sound.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

_**The thunder rolls...**_


End file.
